


I Said I Would Wait.

by fandomismyship



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Character Death, Crying, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Sebastian Moran, Post Reichenbach, Sex, Sexting, SherlockHolmes, Smut, fandom: sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had promised to wait until Jim was finished with Sherlock. He was still waiting.</p><p>My Tumblr is bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said I Would Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> In the angst mood, again.

_I'll be fine. JM_

_What if you're not? I know how you get. SM_

_Sebastian. JM_

_I'm sorry. I can't help but worry at times. SM_

_You worry too much. JM_

_You always give me reason to. SM_

_I'll text you once I'm finished, okay? JM_

_I'll be waiting. SM_

* * *

_  
_Sebastian looked down at the body at his feet, his eyes following the dark blood. "Idiot," he whispered, the night air nipping at his nose as he walked to the edge of the building, his eyes shooting down to where Sherlock had fallen. "You couldn't even tell me, could you? No, you just _had_ to be selfish and get yourself shot."

The blonde man sat near the body, his eyes blinking as he tried to get rid of his tears, his heart breaking in two. "You promised me you'd be okay... I told you that you can't do that." A small sigh left his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, his fingers gripping onto the blonde locks. "Say something then!"

Sebastian looked into the lifeless eyes of his lover, a strange pain in his head as he stood up, kicking a near by can far away from him. "You idiot!" he bellowed, a tear running down his cheek. "You fucking... I fucking knew I should have walked away. I knew it would be a mistake to work for you... I should just have taken my coffee and disappeared..."

* * *

_Sebastian picked up his coffee order, a small hiss leaving his lips as he wrapped his fingers around the cup. "You should be more careful," a man muttered into his ear, causing the blonde to jump and spill the hot liquid down his shirt._

_"Fuck sake," he growled, turning to face the man with a glare. "What the hell did you do that for?"_

_"I like to make people squirm," the Irish man replied with a smirk. He looked like a mini devil in a suit. Sebastian scoffed as he pushed past the man, not wanting to get wrapped up in his games. "I heard you were looking for a job."_

_Sebastian stopped in his tracks, his eyebrow raised as he turned to look at the strange man. "Oh, you did, did you?"  
_

_"I also heard you are the best."  
_

_"The best of the best," Sebastian corrected him as he moved over to the man. "So, who are you?"_

_A horrid grin broke out on the man, a shiver running down Sebastian's spine as the man took the blondes coffee. "All will be known when it needs to be, Tiger." And with that the man was gone, along with Sebastian's coffee order._

* * *

Smoke blew around Sebastian's head as he took another drag, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he looked at Jim. "It's quite nice to be allowed to do this, you know? Not to have you say how much you hate it..." The blonde flicked ash on the ground, part of him wishing Jim would jump up and rip the cigarette from his hand. "I know you liked it... the look of danger I had on me with one in my mouth."

Sirens sounded in the distance, a small howl sounding from a dog on the ground. It was quiet, far too quiet. Sebastian preferred it when he had Jim curled up around him as the criminal rambled on about another murder. God, he would miss those nights...

* * *

_Jim was lay atop his Tiger, a small smile on his face as he traced the scar over his right eye. "Carl had it coming, you know?" Sebastian just nodded in reply, he would never have gotten a reply anyways. "If only he had have listened when I said that I was_ not _the one to bully." The Irish man sighed as he brushed his fingers over the snipers lips, a smirk curling in his own. "You would have protected me..."_

_"Oh, you think so, do you?" Sebastian question, a playful grin on his face as he felt Jim's fingers ghost over his jawline._

_"I know so," Jim whispered, his lips brushing against Sebastian's. "You would jump off a building if I told you to." Sebastian just rolled his eyes as a form of reply, a small tightening in his chest as he realised he would, indeed, do just that. "But not now, I need you now... I think my pet has been too bored lately," Jim hummed, his fingers working on Sebastian's shirt buttons. "I think we should give him a game to play. Oh! I think we should go after the doctor... now that would work..."_

_S_ _ebastian lay back as he closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he dozed off to the sound of the consulting criminal, his soft lips working over the snipers chest..._

* * *

 Sebastian tugged his leather jacket tighter around himself, the cold air making his teeth chatter slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough," the man whispered as he slipped onto the floor, blood sinking into his jeans as he ran a hand over his partners cheek. "I'm sorry you got bored and I didn't fix you."

A cold trail of water ran down Sebastian's face as he looked up, another joining it as the heavens opened to produce tears. The blonde man removed his jacket, covering Jim as he sat over him, trying to keep him dry. "I wish I had done more... You'd hate this, you know? I'm not even wearing a suit! I remember the first time you forced me to wear one..."

* * *

_"I don't wear suits!" Sebastian yelled for the fifth time, chucking the suit at his boss as the shorter man frowned deeply._

_"You'll do as I say," he replied, pushing Sebastian to the bed and straddling his hips. God, the man was crazy. "If I say you wear a suit, you wear a fucking suit." the Irish git's fingers worked at unbuttoning the snipers shirt as he tugged at it. "Up," he snapped._

_Sebastian sighed as he sat up, letting the other take his shirt off and shove a, clean, white one on. "You're so bloody fussy," the other stated, "it's like I have my own wife." Sebastian chuckled as Jim hit his chest, the man wrestling him into a tie. "This is so stupid!"_

_"You're stupid," Jim retorted as he pulled his Tigers jeans down and tried to yank the black trousers up. "I think it's better you be in these, stop being so awkward."_

_"I don't like suits," Sebastian huffed as he helped pull his trousers up. Jim finally crawled off the man and flattened down his suit. "They are stupid.. and... and... they are for posh arses!"_

_"Is that you what you think I am?"_

_"What? No!"_

_"I'll see you at dinner, Sebastian." Sebastian tried to run after Jim, a gun pointed at his chest as he stepped out of the room. "Stop." Sebastian did as he was told, afraid to utter a word, his feet shifting on the floor as he held his hands up. "Dinner," Jim breathed before putting the gun down and leaving Sebastian alone in the flat..._

* * *

"Remember our first kiss?" A small, chocked, sob left Sebastian's lips as he finally let the pain out. "You were such a... that was the first time you showed any bit of love to me." The mans fingers traced the pale lips, wiping the blood off before pressing his lips to his for a moment. They were cold, so cold, almost like pressing yours lips to a freezer. "Wake up," he begged, more tears falling as his hair dripped with water. "Please..."

* * *

_Sebastian was lay on his bed, a small yawn leaving his lips as he stretched, his gun lying next his head. "Sebby," he heard echo through the hallway. Oh shit. "Sebastian... I have a supriiiise," Jim sang as he ran into the room. In his hands lay a new gun._

_"What is it?" Sebastian asked, sitting up quickly as Jim crawled onto the bed and into his lap. "I have told you to stop sitting there!"_

_"Shut up," Jim snapped as he handed the gun to Sebastian. "I got you this!" he exclaimed, grinning as he watched Sebastian nod in approval. "You like it... I am so glad you like it! I thought it was time you got a good one." Sebastian's stomach flipped as Jim moved closer, their faces inches away._

_"What are you doing?" Sebastian whispered, his eyes looking into the others as he felt his own head move forward._

_"Nothing," Jim replied, smirking as he ran his tongue along the pink ones in front of him. A shiver ran through Sebastian's body as he moved his head closer. His eyes closed as he felt Jim's lips brush over his, his hands moving to curl into the Irish mans locks. "Good boy," Jim whispered before pressing their lips together, hard._

_The kiss was like electricity within his heart. The others hands ran up Sebastian's chest, pushing him back into a lying position as he moved his tongue into the snipers mouth. "Jim..." Sebastian breathed, his body rolled against the suited man as he sucked on the tongue, which was running around his mouth. A moan left each of their lips as Jim began to roll his hips down, grinding them together. The blonde man felt himself unravel as he deepened the kiss before Jim pulled back and was off the bed._

_"Goodnight, Tiger..." he said with a wink before he was gone and Sebastian was left with an erection..._

* * *

Sebastian ran his fingers over Jim's chest, tears falling onto them as the tears from up above seemed to move to his eyes, the heavens closing. "So, you are dead now, eh?" The man lay next to Jim, his arm wrapping around the shorter persons waist. "Figures... you always tried to show me who was boss." Sebastian nuzzled his neck as more tears fell, a sad chuckle leaving his lips. "This is like when I came home and found you asleep on the bed...

* * *

_It had been a long mission, too long. The man was lucky he had just been hit in the arm, nothing too bad. "I'm home," he called out, frowning slightly as he got no reply. Jim always replied. "Jim?" he asked, holding his gun up with his good hand. A snore sounded from the bedroom as Sebastian, softly, kicked the door open. "For goodness..." Sebastian shook his head, chucking the gun down before he walked to the side of the bed._

_"Mm..." Jim mumbled as Sebastian pushed him to the side, carefully brushing his hair out of his face. God, Jim was_ far _too cute when he slept, it looked as if the man was_ _years younger, all the stress and planning gone. "No!" Jim huffed, turning over and hitting a hand over Sebastian's face._

_"Oi! You bloody sleep talking idiot," Sebastian whispered, his arms trapping Jim's as he held him to his chest. "Sleep," he mumbled against his ear, a smile on his face as he watched the other settle down and doze off again..._

* * *

Sebastian pulled his gun out, placing the cold end to his temple. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, standing above the body as he placed a finger on the trigger. "Did you want to _ruin_  me? I wish you had never have told me you loved me!"

A bang sounded down the street, Sebastian jumping slightly and chucking his gun away from his head. Jim would have encouraged him, but he would never really want Sebastian to do it.

* * *

 

_How dare you do that, you fucking idiot! SM_

_How dare I? You're the one who was flirting with the waitress! JM_

_You're a jealous bastard, did you know that? SM_

_It's only because I love you so fucking much! JM_

_[Delayed response.] What? SM_

_[No reply.]_

_Did you just say you love me? SM_

_Shut up. JM_

_Come home. SM_

_Why should I? JM_

_Because I love you too and wish to fuck you so hard that you only know how to say my name. SM_

_I'm on my way now. JM_

* * *

Sebastian's phone rung in his pocket, making him jump slightly as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"There's no point in waiting, Mr Moran, he's dead," a voice replied, Sebastian's face turning blank.

"No... no he's not."

"Mr Moran, we saw it happen, Jim asked us to call you once it was done."

"It's not... he's not!"

"Mr Mora-"

"Shut up!" Sebastian yelled, a frown on his face as he chucked the phone across the roof. "You're not dead... you.. no," he whispered, collapsing to his knees a he let out another sob. It shouldn't effect him like this, he knew that, Jim was just another guy... but he wasn't, he was  _the_ guy. His guy. His kitten.

* * *

  _"Sebastian!" Jim gasped as the man staggered in, blood dripping on his leg. "What the hell happened?!"_

_"You sent me in and they knew I was coming," the man replied, sitting on the sofa as he rolled his jeans up with a hiss. This was the first time he had been hurt whilst on a mission, part of him was scared of making Jim mad. The man in question knelt in front of him, pulling out a First Aid kit to clean the wound up. "You don't nee-"_

_"Shut up and sit still," the other snapped, his voice dark as he bandaged up the wound. "You idiot... next time, you run. If they are there, just run!" Jim moved up to sit on Sebastian's lap, his eyes wide as he racked his face for any more injuries._

_Seeing Jim care so much made Sebastian slightly uncomfortable. "Why do you even care?" he asked quietly._

_"Because you're all I have," Jim whispered, looking deeply into Sebastian's eyes. It was the first time they had shared anything other than sexual frustration of hatred. "You have to be safe..."_

_Sebastian nodded softly as Jim pulled his shirt off before his own. "I'm sorry." Sebastian kissed Jim softly, the man pulled both their belts off as he held him close. "Give me a minute," he muttered, standing up to take his trousers and boxers off as Jim kicked his own off._

_"Slowly today... I don't want you to hurt yourself." The Irish man sat on Sebastian's lap, the blondes fingers working on stretching him open as he let out a soft moans. "I'm... so... sorry."_

_"Sshh..." Sebastian whispered as he moved Jim up, placing the man over his erection and, slowly, pushed into him. "I'm... fine," he moaned, as he pulled out and pushed back in. It felt so strange, the calmness of the two of them, the way Jim just moved up and down, his voice calm for once._

_The sniper sped up slightly, feeling himself get closer as Jim buried his head in his neck and kissed at the skin. The slowness would usually drive them both crazy, but the past days events made this exactly what they needed. Moans echoed through the room as Sebastian felt himself get even closer, his hand stroking Jim slowly before he felt a warm liquid spill over his hand and he was releasing his load into the other._

_"Fuck," Jim whispered as pulled back, Sebastian smiling at him as he pulled out and they lay on the sofa. "Bed?" Sebastian nodded his head and carried the man to his bed before they curled up and dozed off straight away..._

* * *

Sebastian sat on the edge of the building, his mind trying to forget Jim's body lying on the cold floor as he pulled up his top, his eyes going to the scar on his left side. 'JM'. The thought of always having Jim on him terrified Sebastian now, it felt like a black hole was taking away his world. It hurt.

* * *

_Jim had always been the jealous type. Sebastian couldn't even_ look _at another man or women without Jim going metal. Usually it was nothing, if he flirted he just got chucked onto the sofa and was banned from speaking to Jim for a week, but this had been more than flirting._

_"I was drunk!" Sebastian yelled as Jim held him to the bed, his arms circling around his throat, threatening to end his life._

_"You kissed her... you little whore." The dark eyed man pulled a hand back to slap Sebastian, his face full of rage. "I think I should remind you of who you belong to," the man hissed, pulling out a knife to run along the others arm. "Shirt up."_

_Sebastian did as he was told, part of him fearing what Jim might do in this state. "What are yo-" Sebastian stopped as he felt the knife dig into his side, a small yelp leaving his lips. "Jim!" he screamed, the blood flowing out of him as the man dug it in deeper, moving it along his skin. "I'm sorry... s-so sorry!" Sebastian called out, tears rolling down his face from the pain._

_"Whose are you?"_

_"Yours. Just yours..."_

_"Good Tiger," the man purred, stroking over the cut and wiping the blood over Sebastian's shirt. Once finished, the consulting criminal pulled back and got his phone, taking a picture of the scar and showing it to Sebastian._

_"You wrote your initials on me?" Sebastian asked, an eyebrow raised as he got up to look for plasters or a bandage._

_"I had to remind you who you belonged to," the kitten like man said as he crawled on top of the sniper, stopping his search as he curled up on him. "Now sleep."_

_Sebastian smiled weakly as he held onto Jim. He does love this man too much._

* * *

The sniper lit a match, watching it fall onto Jim's body before it lit on fire. "I'll find you, I promise," Sebastian mumbled, the heat radiating on his body as he walked away from the other, his face blank.

Another bang was sounded as Sebastian ran down the stairs, the tears running off his face as he tried to stop crying. He had to find Jim, there was no way he was gone. No, he wouldn't let it end like this!

It would be hard, trying to find a man who he had just seen... no. No, he was not there, that was Richard. Richard Brook. A man Jim Moriarty had created, maybe even a twin. He had to be, didn't he?

* * *

 

I'm still waiting. SM


End file.
